What would i else would i lose if i feel for you?
by IDontStalkIWatch
Summary: okay well this story is a OCXedward hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

you are waiting in the furer's(biggest guy in military) office waiting to see if he would aknowledge you as one of the militay. you turn around hearing your sister's voice and Roy Mustang the new furer(heh he got his dream)This is my sister _ Roy said. Roy smiles, shakes your hand and welcomes you into the military. "YES!" you shouted and ran out the door, straight into a certain blound. you look down and saw THE EDWARD ELRIC. "um...oh...sorry" you said bowing knowing who he was. you look him up and down, blushing slightly. "Not half bad" you thought you blush again as you see him look at you up and down too. "Hey what's your name?" _ you said. "Oh yeah by the way _ these are your new partners Ed and Al Elric" said Roy. you turn around and scream "SAY WHAT I NEVER AGREED TO A 3 MAN SQUAD!" Ed gives you a look like o.O. "Hey little sis you know i'm going to let you go out alone". said Riza smiling glacing at her husband. you glared at your brother in law and sister. "FINE"! you growled "just don't get in my way. Ed put up his hands in defence. "Calm down _ i think you'll like us" said Ed. I quess I have no choice maybe this won't be so bad. He does look pretty hot, you thought to yourself. smirking this will be fun after all.

So begins you jorney with Ed and Al 


	2. Chapter 2

you run behind Edward and say...to tick him off..."hey shorie why are you so much shorter than a GIRL that's the same age as you?" you ask sticking out you tounge running away waiting for his outburst reply.

But to your suprise he didn't he just smirked at you. you blushed quickly looking away cursing yourself for he saw your reaction. "dang it...I hope..." you shrug the feeling off. Ed looks at your handa in your pocket...they had gloves on them with a transmution circle on them(not like roy's) "wonder why she is wearing gloves, longsleaved jacket and pants in the SUMMER"? Ed asked himself.

You saw him staring and you shoved your hands deeper into your pockets. "He doesn't need to know why yet he might not accept me. i have to force myself not to fall in love again...or i might end up lossing something more" You look sadly at the ground but Ed woke you up from your trance. "Hey lets get some training in. Riza has this place that you can train you shooting at" ~foreward to training ground~ You smile at him and ready your gun at a target then lowering it asking Ed a question.

"Hey Ed do you think I am only good at shooting?" Ed stared at you and noded. "Watch this' you yell. you took alchemy power into your hands and made a hole into a tree. you smiled at Ed but bad thing about doing that is you get tired quickly. you start falling backwards but Ed catches you. He smiles down at you and you give him a dazed face.

Thinking quickly Ed leans down and gently places his lips onto yours. You eyes widen but you soon relax under his hold and kiss him back. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before you two needed to breath. you smiled at him and you said silently "lets go home". you both slept together only with your back to him remebering your still could't fall in love for if you lost him you might not end up with anything left. you woke up to his arms around your belly and his head on yours. you blushed and then went back to sleep. AND THEN YOU DREAM 


	3. Chapter 3

You and a boy your age are running through a dark hallway getting chased by some guys with guns. you make a way using alchemy and run with the boy somemore. The guys shoot the wall and break it down and still chase after you somemore.

You trip on something and to your horror the boy, your boyfriend, goes in front of you, protecting you, and gets shot instead. He falls to the ground and you try to run twoard him but you twisted your ankle so instead you used alchemy to bring him yo you.

You sigh thinking looking at him sadly. you hear him speak his last words. "I love you _ find someone that can love you as much as i did. With his last breath and a tiny tear on his face falling he says wtih a smile "i'm sure you will"

You cryed not stoping for a while. You looked up and saw the three guys. glaring a death glare(if looks could kill you would't need the gun) you shot at them till they all died sense you had a perfect shot it took three shots. You smile for the first time that night. You healed your ankle with a healing alchemy, then pick up Rikuoshi(long for Riku) and carry him to your house. you took a deep breath. You've thought about this and you were going to atempt it no matter the consquences. "this is it' you said to yourself out loud.

you drew a alchemy circle, claped your hands together and prayed for the best. you saw light and to your horror the GATE. you wake up later in a hospital. you see your sister and glacing at your arms and legs you scream, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" "shh...i saw you like this(like ed in the series) so we gave you automail arm and leg. you've lost your left arm and right leg". said riza(oppiste of ed) "What did you try to do?" asked riza. "I saw Rikuoshi on the floor...dead." said riza. You glance at the floor slowly and sadly saying "I TRIED TO BRING HIM BACK"

~dream end~ 


	4. Chapter 4

ou wake up breathing hard, you think back to you dream. not only was it a dream but it was true...it really happened to you. that dream was basically your past. you put you legs to your chest. you cryed hard. Rikuoshi was the the one that you lost and is the reason for your automail now.

Ed stirs awake. He hears you crying and sits up. crawling behind you he hugs you from behind and softly strokes your cheek. "what's wrong. Bad dream?" he asks. you nod sadly and sighing tell him about your past and your dream. He nods and shows you his automail.

You looks at him with wide eyes.(O.O) and he tells you about his story and how he lost his mother, and his brother lost his whole body. "now will you give me a chance to mend your broken heart?" ed asks. You give him a small smile but then it turns back to a sad one.

"But...i don't want to lose someone else presious(sp) to me. "Hey i know that you'll might lose me but give me a chance. I will protect you and also its what Rikuoshi wanted right?" you nod and suddenly turn around and glomp him. you hover over him blushing and seeing him blush a dark red. you lean down kissing him showing him all the love you hidden inside. he kissed back with just as much love.

When you broke apart you say " i love you Ed" "love you too _". you smile knowing that Rikuoshi was looking down from heaven saying " see like i said you found someone...i knew you would".

~End~ 


End file.
